gigglercatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonstone
The Moonstone is a big stone that sort of looks like the moon. The rock lives underground at an abandoned Twoleg mine at the old forest. How The Rock Was Found Once, a long time ago, an ancient WindClan warrior named Mothflight (who was a drunkie) followed a patrol led by Wind, the ancient WindClan leader, to the edge of ShadowClan territory. There, Mothflight saw a blue feather floating on the breeze, and Mothflight had drunken so much vodka before she left camp that she thought the feather was calling to her, saying: "If you follow me, you will find more beer. Follow me, you easily-distracted kitty." Then it began a chant: "Follow, follow, mouse-brain, mouse-brain. Follow, follow, and you will find a new stash of vodka." Plus what the feather was saying, it smelled of beer, and Mothflight became intoxicated and followed the drunk feather, which was floating closer and closer to the Thunderpath. Mothflight accidently stepped onto the black path, and the WindClan deputy, Gorsefur, who had chugged 9 bottles of Power-Aid before they left camp, leaped 500 miles and landed beside Mothflight, and risked his life pulling her off the Thunderpath and away from the giant black paws of a Twoleg monster. Afterward, Gorsefur scolds Mothflight, saying that if she hadn't drunken gazillions of bottles of booze, she wouldn't have stepped onto the Thunderpath, following a talking feather, nearly hit by a Twoleg monster, and made Gorsefur risk his life in saving her. Wind, furious at Mothflight's stupidity, banishes Mothflight from WindClan, and Mothy is actually quite happy, because now she could freely drink vodka whenever she wanted to. She followed the feather for ages, stealing a couple of bottles from one of Gorsefur's secret Power-Aid stores on the way, and eventually finds a big black hole in the ground. Out of her drunken curiosity, which had almost killed her before, Mothflight followed a cold, dark tunnel into the earth (it was filled with the smell of booze, which was what urged her on). Finally, she found a huge stone, made of pure crystal, that shone. Mothflight quickly found the ancient vodka store in the wall. To celerbrate her discovery, she poured loads of vodka onto the crystal boulder, then drunk some herself. Then, stupified even worse than usual by the magic booze, Mothflight pressed her snoz against the stone and, smelling the vodka on it, she fell into the most comfortable sleep in Clan history. In her dreams, she met the flaming white cats of StarClan, and Mothflight told them how happy she was that she found Vodka-Stone. StarClan recommended that Mothflight didn't call it Vodka-Stone when she went home to tell her Clan, because she caused enough drunken rampages by herself. Reluctantly, Mothy agreed, and when she woke, decided to call Vodka-Stone the Moonstone. She took the store of ancient vodka home, and the Clan celebrated Mothflight's discovery with a giant booze festival (Mothflight was too drunk to remember StarClan's recommendations). So that is the (rather extensive and pathetic) story of the Moonstone.